Hypothermic Bonding
by Ignis-teme
Summary: Kanda discover's Allen on the road in a horrible state. As Kanda has to show his protective side for the Bean he loses his stoic facade and hints at what he feels for his Moyashi.


Knee's trembling, Allen fell to the muddy ground as the storm blew on.

As he lay on the grass beside the road his vision continued to swim and blur, and slowly he lost consciousness.

------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------

Allen really didn't get the point of taking a train to the middle of nowhere and then having to walk to through the next four towns to get to the designated location.

'All this, and we don't even know for sure if it is Innocence' Allen thought darkly.

"Honestly who walks for fourteen hours to get to a nameless town that has an akuma problem and MAY have Innocence....... Why am I even talking to myself?! Because Allen you've been walking for two hours and your'e bored and it looks like its going to rain soon." Awkwardness filled the air as Allen relized that IF anyone was around he would seem mad.

He thought back to when Komui had given him the mission

' A simple easy task, destroy the remaining Akuma and deem the village safe.'

'And if there is Innocence located retrieve it'

And of course Komui didn't have many Finders to spare and since it was supposed to be easy Allen had set off alone.

Things that could have gone wrong did.

Timcanpy had been called back to HQ, something about studying footage from previous missions that had to do with the growth of the Akuma, lately that had been down in numbers

'Earl must be having trouble' Allen thought smugly.

He also hadn't bothered to bring any luggage since it would only slow and weigh him down, and things were going smoothly enough that he would soon get a vacation once returned.

Thinking about that gave Allen some time to waste, and before he knew it, he was approaching the first town and it had started to drizzle lightly.

Then all to quickly Akuma started sprouting out of nowhere.

It was the usual dodge, evade, kill, block.

Then continue the walk.

~sparing boredom~

'I am definitley being followed' Allen declared in his mind.

Only this time did he get the bad end of the stick.

Feeling paranoid and skitterish Allen failed to notice the presence gaining up on him when he jumped at a squirrel darting accross the road, by time he became aware of the Akuma, he was too slow to react to the spiked arm thrusting into his side.

Lucky enough to get a chunk off the head with his arm, Allen went down and out.

---------------------------------End Flashback------------------------

Simple enough, by time he awoke it was pouring, he was soaked to the skin, and freezing, did he get up.

Enough to get him through an hour of walking before he went down blindly.

"Allen directly said he would call as soon as he made it to the second town stop, and it sure as hell doesn't take someone eight hours to do so, He should be near location by now!"

Komui was drastic to get a lead on Allen, he was quite fond of the boy and considered him as a little brother.

' I don't understand, could he have ran into trouble? kidnapped? injured? Murdered!?' That was it for Komui, pointing a finger at the only other soul in the room, "KANDA!!!"

Said exorcist jumped slightly at the ,once silent, scientist's outburst.

"Che, what now."

"You are to go and find Allen, and contact me AS SOON AS YOU FIND HIM!" Komui snapped.

Sensing as not to trifle with this Kanda nodded and siliently left the room.

---------------

Away from all the tension. Kanda relaxed as he made his way to the station.

When Allen had failed to contact at the estimated three hours things went by unnoticed, only when the fifth hour came and there was still nothing to be heard from Allen did Komui and Kanda start to worry.

'Che, baka Moyashi, causing a fuss, probably got stuck in a typical Moyashi situation or got lost' Kanda smirked.

Although despite outwards hostility, Kanda was worried. Over the time he had gotten to know Allen, the boy had grown on him. Enough to cause him to actually be as civilized and kind to him, as he was to Linalee.

As of lately though he had been developing perverted thoughts ever since the whole bath incident.

'wait a second..... does that mean...... Oh God, I want the Moyashi'

Quikcly going over a brief scenerio in his head, Kanda mentally declared that he indeed 'loved his Moyashi'.

'Now just a matter of how to win his heart? Geez Kanda what the hell is wrong with you, getting soft for Allen' Kanda grinned.

An alerting whistle sounded out through the air followed by the all to familiar chugging

'And now it's time to find a bean sprout' Kanda thought wearily.

---------------random time skip--------------------

"Yes I seen a white haired boy, fairly short, he went that way" The lady pointed to the road leading to the town next over.

"Alright thank you Maa'm" Kanda replied before running from the doorstep and out into the rain. Thankful he had caught the old woman before she had gone inside Kanda now had a definite and clear lead on directions from where Allen was last spotted.

Continuing down the road, Kanda kept alert and focused, being very intent on finding Allen and getting out of the chilly rain he picked up the pace a bit.

Soon as he was getting close to the next town in, Kanda saw a dark spot on the side of the road.

Putting up extreme caution, Kanda made his way over, but as soon as he saw the exorcist coat and the white hair he ran forward.

Kneeling down beside Allen, Kanda examined the wounds and high traces of blood.

When he went to pick him up, Kanda could feel the chill emitting from his skin and body.

"Shit, Moyashi, hang on." Kanda grumbled and ran towards town.

After checking into a one bed, room in a hotel and calling for a doctor. Kanda took off Allen's coat and settled him into bed, "Moyashi." Kanda murmred gently.

Reluctantly Kanda went out into the hall to phone Komui.

He answered on the second ring.

"Kanda?"

"Che, you got it."

"D-Did you find him" Komui anxiously asked.

There was a pause and some murmurming between two people for a moment.

"Yeah, I found him on the side of the road about half an hour from here."

On the side of the road?" Komui panicked

"Unconscious, soaked, and injured, yes on the side of the road." Kanda said darkly.

"Oh no, is he gonna be alright!" Komui panicked again.

"The docotor is checking him now."

Kanda stated explainging details while keeping a close eye on Allen through their open bedroom door, as the doctor examined him.

When the doctor started heading out the door Kanda halted his conversation with Komui, to hear the verdict.

"Keep him warm and dry, I've left some herbal tea for him to drink when he wakes up," The doctor declared, "I'm afraid he has hypothermia a severe case at that, I trust you know how life threatning it can be?"

Kanda nodded "Keep him warm, temperature check often, if he gets worse call you." Kanda blankly replied.

The doctor nodded gravely and left.

"Komui, I trust you heard, now I have to go." Kanda stressed

"Yeah, hypothermia, take care of him." With that Kanda hung up.

As soon as he entered the room he quietly shut the door and quickly walked to Allen's side and felt his forehead.

'Cold'

Kanda went into the closet and brought out some thick and heavy blankets, and spread them over the bed.

He also added an extra pillow, and forced some water down Allen's throat.

Kanda then closed the thinwhite curtains and pulled up a chair beside Allen's head.

"Get better Allen." Kanda murmured.

Kanda silently drifted off to sleep.

When Kanda awoke he was still exhausted, the couple nights he had missed of sleep was finally showing itself.

Although he forced himself to get up and get his Moyashi some water.

After that was done he checked Allen's temperature, and crawled into the bed next to him, pulling him in close to his chest.

Allen made a slight shifting to conform better to his chest.

'About time he made some movement' Kanda thought.

He bent his head slightly and kissed Allen on the forehead, "Night Moyashi" he whispered.

When Allen awoke he noticed he felt wonderfully warm, but on top of that he could feel someones eyes watching him, and the solid form of a body spooning around him.

But when he caught an all to familiar scent he looked up into Kanda's eyes, and was caught with such relief he smiled brightly and hugged him.

Much to his surprise did Kanda respond with a sigh of contentment and a returning hug.

"Moyashi, how do you feel" Kanda asked.

"Kinda cold actually." Allen whispered, his throat dry and hurt as he whispered.

Unfortunatley, to Allen's dismay, Kanda got up to get him some water and more blankets.

Once it was all delivered, Allen looked at Kanda as he crawled back beside him in the bed.

"Alright, so right now you have hypothermia,so you HAVE to stay in bed, and tell me if your cold or thisty alright." Kanda declared.

Allen knowing this was not a question but more as 'you do it or else' statement.

"Yeah, I promise." Allen grinned.

Kanda smiled in return.

* * *

*cough* Totally did not leave it on a cliffy.....

Review plz? new chapter will come.... eventually? (total account n00b here _)


End file.
